Teasers and Takers
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Sex, Incest, death, rape and a man who could twist the world in the palm of his hand while holding down the devil with his foot. Al never wanted any of it but here he was in the mist of everything. READ NOTE IN PROFILE!
1. Al Elric?

**Teasers and Takers**

**Summary: Sex, Incest, death, rape and a man who could twist the world in the palm of his hand while holding down the devil with his foot. Al never wanted any of it but here he was in the mist of everything.**

**A/N: With the help of the wonderful miss _zeldawolf2000_, I can start editing these chapters! Hopefully you'll get a real update Sunday (hopefully).**

**Warnings:Incest, Slash, Dark, mentions of rape and murder, pedophilia.**

**Note: I'll be posting chapters on my AO3 account under Miss_Lala as I repost here, this is the edited version.**

Chapter 1: Al Elric?

_***17 Years prior***_

_"Dead?" Hohenheim asked devoid of emotion._

_"Y-yes both died in child birth. F-forgive me sir I truly tried." The maid stuttered through tears._

_"I understand . . . pack my and Ed's things I am moving him to our country house . . ." He said standing up. He had become noticeably pail._

_"After the Lady's s-service?" The maid asked shivering._

_"There will be no service . . . have them cremated and sent there."_

_"B-but my lord!" She began flustered._

_He stared at her with blank eyes. "She had no one but me and Ed. I will not but my two year old son through a funeral so young, what will you have me tell him when he sees her and little Alphonse in their coffins? No their will be no service." He walked out of the room as the maid fell to her kneels wailing for the death of her mistress._

_He walked into the one where his wife lay. A blanket covered the small body in her arms. He knelt next to her and gently took her limp body into his arms. Tears came then they rushed out at the sight of the two lost lives in his arms. That was the last night Hohenheim ever cried._

**_*Outside*_**

_A wail broke the silence of the night and the man held the child even closer to his chest as the chilly breeze froze his skin as if the coat wasn't there at all._

_"Shhh child. Little Alphonse, quiet now they can't find you." He cooed as he ran stealthy through the Elric property._

_The wailing stopped as if he understood. The man looked down into the child's big grey eyes and his heart melt for the second time that day._

_"You are lucky you have such beautiful eyes, they saved your life you know." He frowned a little in thought before he whispered to the child. "They told me to kill you, I was suppose take you after she replaced you with a dead infant and bring you to Father, that cruel man. It is nothing but a death sentence, worse. If he looks into those beautiful eyes of yours you will be in for much worse. I couldn't let him kill you even though I have killed many women and children. You should thank those eyes you know I am normally so much colder."_

_He hailed a carriage and slipped inside, the infant still in his arms. He whispered his destination to the driver and it wasn't long till they were there, he told the driver to wait as he got out and walked to the modest looking place. He left the child on the staircase and rang the bell. Looking down at the infant he smiled._

_"One more sin, this one to keep you safe." He quickly scrawled down something on a piece of paper and laying it on the child before making his way back to the carriage._

_He got in a told the man of another designation. Not long after two shots were heard the frantic noises of terrified horses. Alphonse's wails broke the silence once again as if he'd know what had transpired._

_The door opened and an aged lady stepped out, her eyes settled on the wailing babe and she quickly picked him up and cooed him until his wailing quieted. Seeing the paper she lifted it and squinted at it through her glasses._

_"Al? What a simple name yet it seems to fit you perfectly. Now Al let us see in we can find you somewhere to sleep." She told the now sleeping infant gently as she walked in and closed the door behind her._

**_*Some place dark*_**

_"Where is the child?" The older blond man hissed._

_"I-I do not know! Constantine was in charge of him!" The women cried as she held her bruised cheek from her place on the floor._

_"And, prey tell, where is Constantine, Rema dear?" He asked his face shifting into a cruel smile._

_"I-I don't know! For the love of god I do not know!" She sobbed as he knelt on the floor near her._

_"Tut, tut, tut. You not only fail me but call on god as if he'd even look at filth like you! You will be punished whore!" He hissed before he slapped her again._

_"And you will be!" He whispered as he tore at her clothes._

_"No!" she screamed. "No!"_

_And she screamed long into the night before hours later she was silenced with the crack of a gunshot._

***(Present Time) Sunny Day Orphanage***

"Al! Can you run and get Osirus? There are people to see him."

"Yes!" Al replied gleefully as he ran to locate his friend. He hoped with all his heart that Osirus would finally get adopted. Osirus had almost been here as long as he had and deserved a family. Al would miss him greatly but as long as Osirus was happy so was he.

"Osa!" Al called. "Osa!"

Suddenly a red headed youth poked his head out of a room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and glared at Al. "What? Idiot not everyone likes to be awake before seven you know."

Al sent him a mock glare before a wide smile spread over his face. "Hurry up Osa! There are people to see you! Hurry and try to look presentable!"

Osirus snorted but allowed himself to be dragged inside by Al. Al quickly threw clothes at him and brushed threw the long tangles of red hair. Causing Osirus to flinch more than once. As soon as Al considered Osirus to be presentable he dragged him outside and down the flight of stairs, stopping at the head of it when they spied standing next to a blond couple and a girl that seemed about their age.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell this is Al and Osirus."

Al nudged Osirus when he didn't automatically introduce himself. Osirus nearly jumped and blushed tearing his gaze from the blond girl. Al snickered, someone had a crush.

"Hello I'm Osirus and this is Al." He bowed quickly and Al followed suit after giving them a mirth filled smile.

The couple seemed interested in Al and talked to him as much as they talked to Osirus. Al had that effect on people apparently and if it wasn't for all the rumors and suspicions that followed his arrival he would have been adopted long ago. Al knew of the rumors and such and had grown accustomed to the idea that he would never be adopted. It didn't sadden him that much though; he liked the orphanage and was a sweet old lady. He had made it his mission to make it so all the kids got adopted. It saddened him to see them go but pride also filled him. He had never met a bad kid at the orphanage and knew that they all deserved a good home. He had done rather well. There had been twenty three kids living at the orphanage and after Al decided to get them adopted those numbers dropped drastically. There were only five kids left including him. They are: Osirus, Cookie, Lizzie, and Sprint.

Osirus, his oldest friend, had arrived at the orphanage when he was five. His parents had died in a fire and he had no other realities. Al had befriended Osirus being that they were the only two near in age. Osirus is fifteen and Al seventeen. They became friends easily, though with Osirus's sarcastic attitude and rude manor you'd never know it. Osirus was a shy and skittish boy at heart and had grown attached to Al after Al had given him his pudding when his own had dropped to the ground. Al had started to call him Osa then and was the only one allowed to call him that.

Cookie was nicked named Cookie because he loved cookies obviously. None of them could remember the young boy's real name after years of calling him that. Cookie's like of cookies soon became an obsession and he was rather possessive with his stash. His chocolate colored hair was raggedy and unruly as if it was never brushed, though Al brushed it every day. His tanned face always decorated with crumbs and was usually adorned with a blank or scowling look, if you tried to near his cookies. Though for some unfeasible reason the boy never gained any weight as his small frame showed. Cookie is eight and had been in the orphanage for half of his life. He had been found living in the streets, scavenging in the garbage like a sewer rat and had been brought in kicking and screaming.

Lizzie was a reclusive person who mostly knelt by the window and stared at this or that. At the six years that the girl had been here nobody had heard her speak a word, not even when Al tried to coax some words out of her. She was the eldest in the group next to Al but looked to be much older than her sixteen years. She rarely chose to look someone straight in the eye and when she did it usually made that person want to hide in a corner and shudder. Such sadness could always be seen in her pale blue eyes. Her hair was cut very short like a boy's and when ever somebody would ask her why she cut it this way she would glare at them. No one knew her history but it looked to be a very tragic one after all Al had seen a small painting of her with her mother. Lizzie's hair had been waist length and a wide smile adorned her face as her mother held her winking at the painter. Her mother looked to be a loving and lively woman and in that painting her hair had been cut in the same fashion as Lizzie's. Al never spoke about or showed anyone that picture.

Sprint was the youngest of the group. He was six and had been in the orphanage for only two years. He loved to run and was rather fast, thus the nickname sprint. Rowdy and always getting his caramel colored hair intertwined with dirt. He had a positive demeanor and was always shouting and laughing, his lavender colored eyes shining with mischief. Though Al saw past that happy-go-lucky mask and held the small boy when he cried in his sleep. He never spoke of it, and saw the boy as a little brother.

They were the toughest to get adopted because of their troubled pasts. Al hoped that Osa would get adopted and then he could work on the others. Sprint would be the next one, after Al got him to talk about his past and try to heal any of the damage, Sprint would easily be adopted.

It started to get late and the Rockbells left saying that they would come back tomorrow with an answer. Al snickered when he saw the look of longing on Osa's face when Winry left. It was obvious that Osa had a crush on her and by the blush on her face; Al would guess that Winry liked him too.

After they left Al followed a nervously twitching Osa back into his room. Osa sat down on the bed and Al sat next to him and they elapsed into a comfortable silence. Until, of course, a certain caramel haired lavender eyed boy ran into the open door with energy that made Al tired just looking at him.

"Alllll! Is Osi (What Sprint nick named Osirus, Osirus ignores him.) getting adopted?" The young ball of energy shouted. Al had to keep from smiling. It was rather obvious that the boy didn't know whether to be happy, sad, depressed, or excited about this sudden development.

"I hope so; I think the family is really considering it. They seem like nice people I think Osa would make a wonderful addition to their family."

Osa snorts from his seat beside Al, though Al could see the pink tint in his cheeks and the hope in his eyes.

***Rockbell mansion***

Winry all but hummed as she ran into the mansion, she skipped up the grand staircase with a slight blush on her cheeks. That boy, that red haired boy was all she could think about. He was just so cute! He might look tough but he had been so shy when her parents had talked to him and every time she looked at him he would blush. SOOO CUTE!

Not paying attention to her surroundings Winry accidentally banged into a painting on the wall, it fell with a deafen crack in the previously silent hallway. She gasped and hurried to pick it up. She paled when she saw the painting, it was of the Elrics. Her parents most prized possession. They would kill her! She lifted it and the fame fell off. The painting slid out of place and she glimpsed something underneath it, tenderly removing the painting she gasped. Another painting rested underneath and it looked just like that smiling blond boy from the orphanage.

There were differences of course, this boy's face was more defined and his eyes were gold. He also looked rather serious and didn't seem to be capable to smile. He looked exactly like the blond- . . . Al?-and completely different at the same time. Winry could not imagine the blonde boy without a smile on his face.

"Darling what was that sound?"

Winry whirled around at the concerned voice of her mother, the broken painting still in her hands. Her mother's eyes widened at the site of the painting.

"Winry!" She cried as she snatched the painting from her hands. "You are a terrible klutz! You could have damaged the painting!"

Winry watched as her mother inspected the painting for damages and finding none sighed.

"Mother that boy looks almost exactly like Al!"

Her mother's head jerked up in confusion, "Who?"

Winry gestured impatiently to the painting beneath the one she had inspected. Her mother glanced at it as if she'd never seen it before. She gasped placing her hands at her mouth and Winry watched the paintings fall to the floor.

"I thought that boy looked familiar . . . but it couldn't be that child died ages ago . . . perhaps he fostered a bastard child?" Winry listened as her mother whispered to herself hysterically.

"Honey? What was that racket?" Her father asked climbing up the staircase. His eyes fell to the paintings on the ground and he froze when his eyes fell to the picture of the young Hohenheim - or so he presumed it to be him - and looked up to meet the glance of his wife. He face had gotten rather pail.

"Is it . .?" He asked softly.

"I don't know! He could have had a child by another woman in his grief!" Her mother replied as she all but hyperventilated.

"The ages match . . ." He whispered as he gazed off somewhere most likely a memory.

"there are many who look older or younger then they seem! The child is probably a bastard! There is no other way that other child died!" She screeched hysterically.

"We never saw the body, how are you so sure, children are kidnapped all the time! The Elrics are rich it would make sense!" He shouted back.

"Then why is he in an orphanage! Why not ransomed or killed?" She yelled back nearly sobbing.

"I don't know . . .!"

"Stolen or not, bastard or not he is an Elric! He looks a bit too much like him not to be his child and with that said will you to stop bickering and start thinking of a way to inform him! I think he would like . . . have the right to know that he has a child or a nephew or something!" Winry yelled affectively silencing her parents. They stared at her and their faces cleared.

"Of course thank you daughter," Her father said a slight smile on his face. "Now how are we going to inform him? A letter will take weeks! And there is the chance that it could get lost or gods forbid stolen, this type of knowledge would be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Yes not only to the young boy but to all that know about him . . ." Her mother trailed off looking frightened.

Winry's eyes suddenly lit up. "Edward!"

Her parents looked at her confused and a little shocked by her outburst.

"Remember that there is that party that every noble family attends? You know the Winter get-together? won't attend but Edward will he has never missed one of the social gatherings yet!" She cried her face braking into a large grin.

Understanding dawned in their eyes and they too smiled.

"And it is in two days so he is mostly likely already here . . ." Her mother trailed off grinning.

"I will start asking around to see where he is staying, after all our family has always been rather close to the Elrics it won't seem as if any thing's a miss if we visit him." Her father said as he made a dashed down the stairs, her mother following leaving Winry with the paintings. She sighed, why is it that it always felt like she was the eldest in the family?


	2. Dress Me Pretty

**Teasers and Takers**

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! I'm starting too really like how this story is turning out! Happy! Hope you like it too! Review! Review!**

**Warnings: Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Really lawyers? You thought that you could get me for this? HAH! Not even cause I DISCLAIM! Heh *Lawyers slump their shoulders and slink to a random corner in the barley lit room.***

**Dress Me Pretty (Chapter 2)**

**Note: I get sort of descriptive in this chapter so I left a note to show where the descriptive-stuff that's not crucial to the story-stuff begins and ends. So if you want you can skip it and not be totally confused.**

***Elric Mansion***

"M-master?" A young brunet called, her face etched in nervousness as she poked her head into her master's dimly lit room. She had knocked twice and hadn't received an answer. Her eyes were drawn to a slightly built form sitting up on her master's king sized bed. He squinted and then glared at her as he flicked the light switch to high. The room erupted in light and she gasped as her eyes fell on the tan skin of her master's nude upper body, his hair loose and dishelmed, he rubbed one gold eye and glared at her. He obviously had just awoken.

A slight whimper drew the maid's eyes to another form that had gone unnoticed until now. Her face tinted pink. It was rather obvious now why her master had still been asleep he had . . . been too occupied to rest last night.

The long haired red head whimpered in her sleep as she pulled the blanket over her nude body, hiding from the light.

"What?" Her master asked harshly, mostly due to his abrupt awakening. Her master was usually rather nice . . . with anything female. Thus his well known reputation as the Male Siren. Singing young females into the throws of city wide scandal. She truly felt pity for the pretty red head.

"F-forgive me master there is a guest waiting for you, I left her in the sitting room." She replied timidly.

She saw her master perk up when he heard 'her' he apparently was not satisfied with last night's conquest, but then again he never was. "Her? Who is she?"

"Ms. Winry Rockbell ,sir." She answered and she was her master's face light up with a mischievous/lustful look.

"Tell her I'll be down in a little bit!" He said sounded rather joyful all sourness gone.

She nodded and scampered off down stairs with a small shudder. "Poor . I'm glad that I'm only ten and have not attracted that rouge's attention." She mumbled to herself.

Ed slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room. Walking through the door that had been left a jar he stepped into the bath that had already been drawn for him. It was Luke warm because when the maid had drawn it for him he had still been half asleep and glared at her until she left. That had been half an hour ago. He sighed as he sunk into the water feeling the sweat, grime, and other body fluids slowly slip off his skin. Grabbing the soap that scented of cinnamon he quickly washed. A maid appeared by his side and quickly attended to his hair. Finished he stepped out and grinned as the maid dried him. She was blushing. Ed didn't remember bedding this one. She was rather cute though. Brunet with her hair in a bun, large expressive blue eyes, an hour glass figure that Ed easily appreciated. Especially her more then decently sized bosom,

No time for that though he had another lady to attend to at the moment. Ed strode into his room stark naked and picked up the clothes that had been laid on his now empty and made bed. Slipping into his snug pants chocolate colored pants (he rarely ever went anything except commando.) and slipped on his scarlet colored dress shirt. He tucked in as he put on his socks and brown boots. The maid was brushing his hair (Carefully because she knew that her master treasured his long blonde hair.) and braiding it. As soon as she was done Ed stood up and exited his room without a word of thanks to her.

He walked down the grand staircase with the years of seduction plaintively oozing off his body. Ed was hot, sexy and irrespirable and he knew it. . . to bad this all seemed to fall flat on Winry. She stood at the end of the stairs looking pissed, impatient, and not lustful at all. Either she didn't find him attractive or she was really good at playing hard to get. Obviously she was a terrific actor because who in their right mind didn't find him attractive? It just wasn't possible, at least in Ed's opinion.

"Hello Winry . . ." He said smugly his smile died on his lips when his gaze caught on the frame of a mostly hidden figure. A male figure. Ed felt his face twist in a jealous frown. The boy poked his head out and Ed lost his voice for the first time since he became a teenager. Wide grey eyes stared at him from a nervous and curious milky white face. But what really shook Ed was the stylish mess of honey blonde hair on his head. The same honey blonde hair as the one on his head.

"Edward, meet Alphonce Elric your brother!" Winry proclaimed with an obvious smirk on her lips.

*Sunny Day Orphanage, Two hours prior.*

"Al! Come down stairs and bring Osirus the Rockbells are here to see you!" called from the foot of the stairs. Al perked his head at this and shook Osa slightly from his place on Al's lap. Osa swatted at his hand and turned around, making himself face first in Al's lap, lips almost touching a certain part of Al's antimony. Al snicker before he shook him again, Osa would be mortified when he woke up to such a position. Then he would blame Al for it and call him a pervert. Osa was the only one that knew that Al was gay, though Al would never hit on Osa, Osa was like a little brother to him. It wouldn't feel right.

"Ugh . . ." Osa groaned as his eyes fluttered open. he yawned and then froze suddenly and Al had to stifle a snicker. 3 2 1 . . .

Osa jumped off of him and stumbled backward sending him sprawling to the floor. His face now resembling his hair he glared at Al. "Al pervert! You tried to get me to blow you!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

Al rolled his eyes. "As if, I could do sooo much better." He said playfully as he helped his friend up. "The Rockbells are here, let's hope they didn't here your little outburst."

Osa scurried to the door still blushing though for an entirely different reason. Al chuckled softly as he followed. They were nearly at the staircase when Al stepped up behind Osa bringing his mouth to Osa's ear. "But you know if you ever want to, who am I to turn away sex? They say redheads are naturals . . ." He whispered huskily grinning at Osa's flinch and playful shove. He had been playing with him though he thanked the gods that Osa hadn't shown any interest like many males did when they saw him that would have been . . .awkward to say the least.

They hurried down the stairs relieved to see that the Rockbells were waiting in the sitting room out of ear shot and there fore completely ignorant of what had transpired upstairs. They turned at the sound of the boys' approach. Mrs. and Mr. Rockbell smiled warmly at them though their eyes seemed to focus on Al in an almost probing manor. Winry grinned at the sight of Osa though she too stared at Al with a blunt curiosity. He frowned a little, they were acting . . . unusual.

"Come here and take a seat." said gesturing to the slightly warn out couch that sat across from the couch the Rockbells occupied. Al nodded and walked over to it, Osa followed suit. They sunk into the comfy lavender colored couch fidgeting a little. Al wondered why he was here, it made sense for Osa to be after all they were going to adopt him (hopefully.) but they should have balked at the sight of Al's file. Being delivered to the orphanage the same day the son and wife of a noble (Al didn't know his name or how he looked because he wasn't involved in such matters considering that he lived in an orphanage in a very poor part of town.) usually made people run for the hills, (People these days were rather superstitious.) not that he wanted them to mind you but it was rather weird.

The Rockbells seemed rather nervous and Al thought that Winry would explode from holding in what ever it was that she wanted to say. Apparently decided to start the conversation.

"First off we have decided that we would like to adopt Osirus." Al grinned and watched as Osa's face tinted pink as he tried to keep from shedding tears of relief. Winry took no time on tackling him and sitting next to him, she latched comfortably to his side and Al almost snickered when he saw how red and oh so happy his friend looked. patted Osa's head happily.

"Second we think that we might know who Al's family is." Al froze. His family? As in . . . _his_ family. The people who left him at the orphanage without a second glance. Al didn't know whether to be angry or excited, so he decided that he'd stick with nervous and slightly fearful. 's eyes softened at his obvious discomfort.

"Al we believe that you were taken from your parents when you were born. We have a lot of evidence pointing to the fact that you are none other then Alphonse Elric." She stated firmly.

Elric . . . where had he heard that name before? Wait wasn't that the name of the noble who lost his wife and child to child birth? The one in the rumors which made it so he could not be adopted._ That _Elric?

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Winry spoke up. "Al I know this is a shock but we thought you should know that it is very possible that you have a family and that they don't know you exist. Edward Elric-your brother-is here in city for a noble get together. I was wondering if you wanted to meet him. He won't be staying for long and it will be hard to find him after wards. He and his father live out in the country and nobody really knows where. Ed travels to different cities for parties and things but his father, your father has become well . . . a hermit to say the least. This could really be a once in a life time chance, Ed may not come to this city for many years. Though we don't want to push you it's your choice to make."

Al just sat there. Not answering immediately simply because he _couldn't_ answer. His parents hadn't given him up, he was rich, he had a brother a father, and he wasn't doomed to live alone in the orphanage once the other kids were adopted. Al swallowed hard, was he really ready to do this? What if his brother hated him and his father acted weird around him? What if they didn't believe him? After all Al wasn't even sure if he was part of there family. It would be extremely cruel for him to give them that hope and then have it dashed away, he didn't think he could handle it if that happened.

But he wanted it sooo badly. It was selfish of him but he couldn't help it. He had always thought that he would never have a family because of his special circumstances and now here was the chance of a lifetime to finally have one. For once in his life Al wanted to be a little selfish.

"Okay." He whispered nervously. A cheer erupted from the room and Al smiled sheepishly.

A million things seemed to happen at once. Osa and Al said bye to all their friends and Al was extremely sad to say bye to Sprint who looked like he was about to cry. Al promised to visit and told Sprint that he was the man of the house now and it was up to him to try to get the other kids adopted. Sprint nodded violently while tears streamed down his face, taking the task to heart. Osa and Al were then shoved into the carriage, which was a rather difficult task because Osa thought that the horses were demons. A little while later and they had arrived at the Rockbell mansion which was the grandest thing either of the boys had seen. Though Winry told Al that the Elrics had three mansions that where far grander then this. Al found that hard to believe.

**(This is just describing the mansion you can skip it, it's not really important.)**

The Rockbell mansion was beautiful to say the least. As soon as one stepped inside the came face to face with a grand staircase. The carpet was fluffy and ivory colored making the boys self conscious thinking that their dirty shoes would ruin it. The walls were painted a pure tranquil light blue. On the ceiling held a chandelier smack dab in the middle making the boys gaze in awe as they unconsciously stepped away from it afraid that it would fall. Paintings of eloquently dressed people decorated the walls and beautiful vases filled with exotic looking flowers were set on various tables. Winry gestured to the door to the far right and said that it led to a bunch of other doors and staircases. Those rooms were hardly used unless guests came over or for storage of some sort. The door to the far left led to a hallway though the rooms their held things like the art room, the baby room, the music room and such. Al stared at her dumbstruck, she acted as if having specific rooms for these things were normal, but perhaps they were.

She then gestured to the two rooms on either side of the staircase. The one to the left held the library and the one to the right the dining room. There was a door in the dining room which led to the sitting room and a staircase that led down stairs to the kitchen. The door in the library led to the inside garden and from there led to a staircase that led back up stairs. Winry told them that upstairs was where her, her parents, Osa, and many other vacant rooms were.

A light shown in her eyes and the next thing Al knew he was being pulled along (With Osa.) up the grand staircase and into the room immediately in front of it. This room was beautifully furnished. The walls were white with hints of blue. The furniture was made of some expensive looking wood and there was color everywhere. The sheets of the king sized bed were a blur of colors. Blues and reds. The carpet was a lime green, Stuffed toys in unusual colors (Pink wolf, purple cat type thing.) decorated the floor, bed and furniture and the room seemed a bit unorganized. They couldn't really get a good look at the place because Winry was already ushering them to the back of the room where a fire place was. She let go of there hands and turned to them her eyes shimmering.

**(End of description.)**

"Want to see my favorite part of this house?" She asked nearly jumping with overly pinned up giddiness.

They nodded and she turned back to the fire place, squatted down and pressed her hand on the wall at the back of it. It slid open to the boys' disbelief and she crawled in ushering them to follow. Apparently they were tunnels that the maids often used when company was there as to not interrupt the guests. The tunnels ran all over the house and Al was almost sure that they were lost three times. She finally led them to a door which when opened led them outside to the back yard. She giggled as they gasped it was a rather enthralling sight. but they would have to look around later Winry led them to a young girl that was lazily picking flowers with a strange looking cat on her shoulders. She looked when she heard them approach and grinned at the sight of Winry.

"Mai I need you to get Al dressed as sexy as possible." Winry said gesturing at Al.

Mai looked at Al giving him a once over with a critical look in her eyes, she suddenly broke into a smile. "That isn't going to be a problem since he's already eye catching!" Al blushed as Mai dragged them back into the maze turning corners carelessly and Al wondered nervously if she knew where she was going. Al had a slight fear of being lost . . .

Soon though she led them out of the tunnel via door that led them into a room filled with gorgeous fabrics, in thousands of colors and textures. She threw Al into a chair and grinned almost insanely which made Al gulp. Al watched terrified as Winry and Osa snuck back into the tunnel and away from what Al thought was going to be a very scary situation, though before he could call them back Mai laughed nearly hysterical. Her eyes brightening up dangerously.

"Time to get to work!"

Two hours later-which consisted of Mai stripping Al and throwing every piece of cloth in the room (Just so you know there was _a lot _of cloth.) on him.-she seemed pleased and ushered him out-barley giving him time to redress-and telling him that his new clothes would be finished tonight and ready for tomorrow morning. Al assumed that was when he would meet Edward . . . his brother.

Luckily Winry and Osa were waiting in the tunnel for him-lucky because Al had a reputation of getting lost-Osa snicker at his dishelmed appearance and Al (good naturedly) shoved him. (Hard.) The rest of the day went uneventfully, dinner was exquisite though it was rather hard to have a decent conversation with all of them sitting a good distant away from each other. Yelling ensued. Osa and Al slept in the same room, the one next to Winry's-not because they had to, goodness knows that there were almost too many rooms in the house-but because they had done so for a very long time and it was done out of habit.

The next morning was filled with activity, today was the day that Al feared the most, the day he would meet his family that didn't know he even existed. Breakfast was chaos; Al and Osa had nearly slept through it-having never slept in soft beds as these and were reluctant to leave them-thrown out of bed by an equally cranky Winry-though she was by far the scariest when awakened in the morning-and threatened to shove them clothes and all into the fridge water of the bath-the maids had prepared earlier . . .much earlier-if they didn't move soon.

They stumbled over each other in their haste to obey her. They scrambled into the bathroom clothes flying as they pounced into the water and screamed. It was damn cold! At Breakfast there was much screaming-because again they sat distanced from eat other-and the maids and servants rushed around in a nervous mess. One had fainted because Winry had yelled at her to get more napkins, though this was solely because she had forgotten to use her normal voice to people when they were in touching distance and not because she in any way was mad at the girl. Mai had appeared shortly after breakfast was finished and had dragged away a nervous Al. Al then suffered through an hour of being shoved into clothes and once that was finished another hour of making sure that he was perfect.

The Rockbells and Osa waited for Al in the sitting room and Winry was talking fast and nervously to them and looked, to Osa, like a father expecting the birth of his child. It was a rather humors thought until it dawned on him that, that would imply that he was the 'mother' and he mopped after that.

Mai suddenly entered the room tugging a very reluctant, very embarrassed Al after her. They all gasped. Osa wasn't ashamed he'd admit it damn Al was sexy. Al was dressed in white making him look more innocent then he already did, which was saying a lot. The white pants hugged his feminine body exquisitely, leaving nothing to imagination. The white button up, long sleeved shirt was tucked in and slightly loose, it was unbuttoned half way showing off Al's ivory colored skin underneath, Translucent pink flowers were scattered along it giving him an even more serene beauty. His hair was the same in style but looked shinier and seemed to have more dept. Al's face was set in a slight pink tint from embarrassment and if Osa was seeing correctly a slight pink shine on his full lips. On his feet where white leather boots that completed the look.

By the looks his friends were giving him Al assumed he looked good or he could look sooo horrible that they just couldn't say anything but Al refused to think like that his self confidence wouldn't allow it so he merely assumed that yes he was HOT. And apparently he was if Winry's over enthusiastic gushing and the looks that Osa sent him-which made him question his friend's sexuality a bit-were anything to go by. His self esteem was doing a little happy dance by the time that Winry judged that it was time to go. They said their good byes to the Rockbells, Osa and Mai. Osa didn't understand why he couldn't go and Winry had whispered something to him that made the red head blanch and usher them out the door. This made Al rather suspicious and contemplates what it was that he had gotten himself into.

They were in the carriage now and driving away when Al asked. "Umm Winry I get that I need to look nice and all but isn't this a little . . . much?"

She turned to look at him with a smile that slowly twisted into a malicious smirk. "Edward is a notorious player. He usually goes after anything that's beautiful, that doesn't limit only to women. So you see Al we dressed you like this with only one plan in mind, to seduce Edward Elric."

It was then that Al realized what a trench he had dug himself into, and he didn't see anyway out.


	3. Master?    You Got to Be Kidding Me

**Teasers and Takers**

**A/N: Chappy three! Sorry if the last two chapters lacked EdAl action! I wanted to make this an actual story and not a PWP so those chapters were rather crucial to the forming of the story! On to the smut! Love it! Embrace it! Or die! Ok I'll admit it, it was rather dramatic. Read and review!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Kinky! Lemon, Lime! Angst, Sarcasms!**

**Disclaimer: I shall do this for the sake of all pure, innocent, gullible minds out there! I do not own FMA so don't be fooled! I don't want to get sued!**

**Master? . . . You Got to Be Kidding Me (Chapter 3)**

***Elric Mansion***

Al stared at him. The beautiful honey blond haired boy with unreal gold eyes.

**He can't be real. He's too beautiful for him to be real. I can't be related to such an angelic creature . . .**

"Is he a present for me?" That Angelic voice asked.

Al scowled.

**Screw that angelic comment. Damn perv really is a player and apparently deaf, wasn't he listening to Winry at all?**

Winry scowled as well. "No Ed! He's your BROTHER! Hello weren't you listening at all?"

Ed stared. Brother. . . surely these people were joking, his brother died long ago. They both did his mother and brother during child birth. Father became so quiet because of that. Surely they were joking even if it was a cruel joke, it was a joke none the less. He scowled, how dare Winry do such a thing? Unless that boy was the real cause? Perhaps he had deluded her into believing such lies. Ed glared at the beauty then that was it. He was nearly positive. Women were such sentimental creatures after all, she had just been lead on by innocent eyes and a sob story. That angel would pay for this . . . in a most delicious way. After all, the boy may be cold hearted and cunning but he was also beautiful and would look lovely bound beneath him begging to be forgiven.

Time to set the plan into action.

"I will need time to absorb this. Though he is welcomed to stay here." Ed finally said, he figured that this would be the most believable answer.

Winry's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Al didn't notice in his inner panic attack.

**He actually believed meeeeeee! I can't believe it! My super hot, inhuman, slightly perverted brother believed meeeee! Yay!**

The rest of the morning was uneventful, Winry had stayed-she still felt suspicious about the whole thing-and the three of them had sat in the sitting room and talked about this and that, though mostly about Al's past. Al explained how he was an orphan and talked about his life living there, his friends, and such. Al found out that Ed was in fact the player that everyone thought he was. Threw most of time that Al was speaking Ed was staring either at Winry's bosom or Al's thighs. This disturbed Al considering that he was the perv's brother and should be off limits but apparently he was not.

**Stupid player, pervert! Stop staring at me! I'm your LITTLE BROTHER damn it!**

Though since Al was Al he couldn't say such a thing out loud. He was just too polite and scared. It would be disrespectful for him to say such a thing to his brother, he didn't want to anger him and get thrown out when his brother had been nice enough to believe him and let him stay. Nope he couldn't do that but oh he so wanted to. It started to grow late as the sun laid on the horizon and Winry was forced to leave. After all it would be unseemly for a girl of noble birth such as she stayed to such a late hour alone with two men. Al walked her to the door, his heart starting to grow unease.

"Don't let him bully you Al, if that perv does anything to you fight back. You may be younger but you're stronger. Keep that in mind okay?" Winry whispered to him before she hurried out the door to the waiting carriage. He watched her carriage drive away from the still open door, he felt reluctant to leave the doorway. Ed seemed nice but so did con men before they robbed you blind. A con man might have just been better then what he was now forced to deal with.

He closed the door gently and walked as slow as he could manage-to prolong the time where he wasn't being leered at-and made his way back to the sitting room only to be met with a young blue haired maid. He hair fashioned into two small pony tails on her head gave a clue to her obvious young age. She looked to be perhaps eight. Red eyes shined when she saw him before a slightly guilty/nervous look swept her face.

"Ummm M-Master Edward h-has gone up to his r-room, he would like you t-to meet him there. It is the only one open upstairs!" She said hastily before she fled the room as if the devil was on her heels.

Al stared after her nervously. What could have possibly made the girl act that way. Was his brother really that mean? Al didn't want to think about it so he hurried out of the sitting room and up the grand staircase. A door was left ajar and he presumed that, that was his brother's room. Or at least he hoped what cruel thing it would be if it weren't and he would be forced to search the mansion for it and get lost. Yes if he were to try and locate it he would get lost, there was no possibilities that he wouldn't get lost it was implanted in his genes or something.

Al walked into the dimly lit room and spotted nobody. Was he wrong was this not his brother's . . .

SLAM!

Al jumped out of his skin when the door was closed behind him. He couldn't even react as he was suddenly taken roughly by the arm and thrown hard onto the exquisitely soft bed. The soft click alerted Al to the fact that somebody had locked the door. He clumsily tried to sit up but was pressed down immediately by a hand against his torso. The light flickered on and Al came face to face with gold eyes. His eyes narrowed in outrage at the sudden understanding that dawned to him.

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Al screeched as he fumbled vainly under Ed.

**Stronger my ass! I don't know how strong Winry is that she can overpower Ed but I on the other hand am not stronger then him!**

Ed chuckled. "Now why would I do that? You come here saying-no lying that you are my deceased brother and you expect to leave here un scaved?"

It dawned on Al then.

**He believes that I lied to him and am trying to con him or something! **

"Damn it I didn't lie! Winry was the one that told me that I was your brother not the other way around! You can not believe or whatever but I will not just lie here and let you molest me because you think that it is in your right to do so!" Al yelled struggling all the more with every word that left his mouth. Ed nearly chuckled the little honey colored boy beneath him was rather fiesty and in denial it seemed by the slowly becoming hard on pressing up against his snug pants.

Ed leaned down and whispered seductively into Al's ear. "You like it, I can see and tell that you do." Ed pressed his body flush on Al then, lying between Al's open legs. Al gasped as a part of Ed's antimony brushed against his.

"N-no I don't! LET GO!" Al screeched.

Ed chuckled as he took hold of both of Al's wrists and pinned them above his head. Al let out a yelp when another hand, armed with a belt-that Al was sure Ed hadn't been wearing-tied him securely to the bed post. Al yanked against his bindings and found out-much to his horror-that there was no way out of them.

Al's voice came back to him when Ed's hands found the fly of his pants. He gave an 'eep' before thrusting his hips this way and that trying to do all in his power to remove Ed's hands. He didn't seem to succeed. Naught a second later and Ed sat back to pull down the piece of clothing, Al's pants were around his ankles. His tight white boxers outlining his hard on perfectly.

"S-STOP!" Al yelled fear and a foreign emotion twisting in his gut.

Ed looked up and directly into Al's eyes. His hand moved to Al's erection and squeezed.

"N-nngghh!" Al gasped his eyes closing as his face twisted in a painful pleasure.

"It would be rather cruel of me to stop when you are already so far gone." Ed replied easily.

Al couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into Ed's hand and he wanted to kick himself, he knew what that odd feeling that was twisting in his gut was now. Pure, unadulterated LUST.

**Oh hell I'm just as perverted as he is! It probably runs in the family!**

Al whimpered as Ed's skillful fingers pealed off his boxers and removed both articles throwing them to some unknown place in the room.. Much to his humiliation his erection sprang up, hard and throbbing. Al vainly tried to close his legs not liking the wanton position he was currently placed in. Ed would have none of that. He took hold of Al's thighs and spread them open making himself comfortable between them.

"No, no, no we can't have that now can we!" Ed purred as he boldly grasped Al's aching member. Al gasped and-as much as tried not to-arched into the touch.

"Nnnghh!" Al whimpered thrusting against Ed helplessly. Ed reached down to something on the floor that Al couldn't see in his current Ed came back up Al's eyes widened. In Ed's hand was a device that looked remarkably like a cock, it was metal and had a weird mental stick with a little handle like thing at the end, Al had no clue what it was but he did NOT like it.

Ed saw him looking and grinned. "The Elrics own a company that makes sex toys, and usually they give me the new inventions to test out before putting it on the market. This is new and I haven't tried it yet it's called a vibrator. Apparently if you push this small metal thing in and twist it to the left it starts vibrating, twisting it to the right will open it up and make it bigger. To do both at once you twist it either to the left or right pull it out while it's in that position, twist it in the other direction while it's out and push it back in. I was going to try it on myself but since your here why not . . ."

Al gaped at him.

**He's not seriously going to use that on me! . . . how is he going to use it?**

Ed saw his expression and chuckled. "A virgin are we? Your so cute it's hard to believe. This." Ed shows him the toy. "Goes inside you, right here." Al blinks when Ed points to his ass hole, he blinks again and then freezes when he finally gets it.

"There is NO fucking way that your putting that in THERE! It won't fit anyway!" Al screeches as he begins to struggle full force again.

Ed chuckles. "You'll like it, I did and believe me at first I didn't believe it either."

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE PERVERT!" Al screams trying vainly to release his wrists.

Ed just chuckled and put the toy down, he reached for a bottle on the table near his poured some of the sweet smelling clear gel like thing in his hand and put the bottle down as he massaged the liquid into his fingers. Leaning over Ed took one of Al's flailing thighs in one hand holding it away from his body so he was more open and placed his knee on the other to pin it in place. Now that Al's movement was successfully banished, Ed placed one gelled finger near Al's hole and circled it teasingly.

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE . . .AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Al screeched more out of surprise and discomfort then anything else as Ed sunk a finger inside him.

"Nnn n-no . . . s-stop. . ." Al whimpered as the finger started moving causing heat to shoot into his groin.

Ed didn't stop, he gently started to pump his finger in and out. Al gasped in shock and then his eyes hooded as he started to moan. Another finger was added and this made Al a little uncomfortable-not counting the obvious discomfort of being finger fucked by one's brother of course-though when Ed began to move them the discomfort seeped away. Ed added a third finger and Al gave a shout as Ed brushed a place inside him. Ed chuckled.

"That would be your prostate, little non-Al. It will make this a very pleasurable experience for you."

Ed removed his oily fingers drawing out a dissatisfied moan from Al, he then preceded to lube up the vibrator and placed it at Al's opening. He made eye contact with Al and didn't look away as he slowly pushed it in. He was looking for signs of pain. Ed didn't want to harm Al he just wanted to teach him a lesson-and have some fun with the gorgeous blonde-Al gasped but no pain twisted his features, just surprise and discomfort. Ed smirked at him.

Ed pulled it until only the tip was in and plunged it completely back inside, Al cried out as it slammed into his prostate, Ed did this over and over while Al moaned and panted and bucked helplessly with pleasure.

"Perhaps you can take something a tad . . . larger." Ed said his eyes twinkling dangerously as he turned the slim metal to the right and plunged it in.

"Ohhhh." Al whimpered as it grew in size.

"Now lets see how much more you can like it, eh?" Ed asked with that frightening tone as he pulled the slim metal out, turned it to the left and plunged it back in.

"Nyaaaa!" Al screeched as the thing started to vibrate, lightly touching his prostate. Ed gripped Al's cock and he felt his climax approaching frighteningly fast.

"Do you like this Al?" Ed asked with a slightly sadistic smirk, his hand pumping Al almost viciously.

"Ehh Ed! I'm going to cum I'm sooo close!" Al cried out desperately.

"No, no, no we can't have you coming yet." Ed replied.

Ed took his hand away from Al's weeping cock-Much to Al's disappointment-and leaned over the bed. Al heard movement and then a click to signal that something had been opened. Then more movement. Al was very curious-as well as apprehensive-he wanted to know what Ed was looking for . . . and what it would do to him.

Ed showed Al a circular thing that for some reason gave him an ominous feeling. "My little liar this is called a cock ring, it prevents release." Ed leaned over

"Wha? What are you going to do? Nya!" Al yelped as the cock ring thingy clamped tightly-and soo very uncomfortably-around the base of his cock. Al opened his mouth to protest but Ed pressed the vibrator just a tad bit deeper inside of him. "

"NYAAA!" Al cried out as the cursed thing touched his prostate. He cried out over and over, his legs felt like jelly and his muscles clenched and released involuntarily trying to find the release that was so very allusive. Al hated that damn cock ring.

"Tell me Al, beg me to let you cum." Ed whispered his hand playing with the buttons of his pants. He wanted Al soo badly right now but he had to wait, Al would beg for it first.

"Ahhhh! Nnnngh! Pl-please Ed. . . " Al begged as he bucked, all the while cursing the evil 'cock ring' in his head.

Ed groaned at the sight of Al moaning and thrusting helplessly against the vibrator. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Just tell me you want it babe and I'll give it to you."

"Nnnngh! E-Edwa-" KNOCK!

"!" A servant called from outside the door.

Edward froze, slowly turned his head toward the door and glared death. He decided he'd fire the person on the other side of the door. Al tried not to make a sound-very difficult when you have something shoved up your ass-and sort of succeeded.

"Mr. Elric!" A servant called again, the servant banged on the door over and over. She seemed desperate.

"WHAT?" Edward bellowed. Al wanted to snicker, the pervert was obviously pissed.

"T-there's been an attack at your father's estate!" She screeched nervously.

Al saw Edward's eyes grow and fear seep in. He didn't like the look of fear on his brother's face, even if he was a bastard.

"WHAT?" Ed screeched as he jumped off the bed and flew out the door, leaving it wide open. "Untie him!" Ed called as he turned the corner, leaving a mortified Al and a blushing servant girl behind.

**That perverted bastard is sooo dead!**

**A/N: Chapter three is done and long, but not as long as the other two! Chapter four is where the real drama starts! And poor Al! How could Ed just leave him like that? How will Al have his revenge? We'll find out soon enough . . . or you will cause I already know! Heh, heh . . . review please!**


	4. Lost in Rivers of Red

**Teasers and Takers**

**A/N: I'M SUPER SORRRY! First I got writers block, then school started up, and then my thumb drive got a virus! I am really, really sorry! I hate to make my lovely reviewers wait to long so I worked my but off for this one. I hope it's good. Anyways I hope you liked the EdAl action last chapter, this one is mostly full of drama though I'll add as a pinch of Bl here and there, nothing explicit. The last chapter made it officially M rated and I will say this now. You've all been warned so don't come crying to me about how your innocence was shattered! Love to all and review.**

**Special Note: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer Deadrose144! I hope this makes up for making you wait so long! Oh and this is also dedicated to my best friend (in fan fiction and real life) Kami! (Devilokami) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing relating to FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) though if I could have one character in it, it would be . . . Scar! Hah bet none of you saw that coming! Well anyways forward!**

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, humor, mentions of murder and crimes, implied (forced) miner-adult sex, minor character death; this is a rather dark chapter . . .**

**(Chapter 4) Lost in Rivers of Red**

Al was furious and worried. Furious because his brother had molested him, and left him bound and naked in front of that poor young maid! Worried because that maid had a strange look in her eyes screaming 'I'm crazy and you're tied up' and his brother had left on a dead run after hearing that their father's estate was attacked. Al was worried more about his father then about the maid though, mostly because she looked to be around eight and he didn't think she could think of evil conniving things at that age . . . but you never know.

Oh wait he nearly forgot about the near bone-crushing mortification that lay on him heavily. Being bound and naked with a vibrator thing shoved in his ass -it was still on and driving Al crazy - and a cock ring - evil thing - wrapped around his throbbing, quickly turning purple -that couldn't be healthy -arousal while a - slightly crazed - eight year old staring at him - and plotting things that eight year olds shouldn't even know existed - was not the most proud moment of his life thank you. Al would kill Ed when he got out of hear . . . if he got out of here -that eight year old was salivating and it was really starting to worry him.

"Ummmm . . . can you untie me?" Al asked meekly. It was stupid that he was frightened of a little girl but hey he was tied up and had nothing to protect himself with!

She didn't say anything for a moment, her wide Safire eyes seemingly glued to his defenseless body. Her maid outfit was a tad big on her and her finger tips were hidden; it slipped a bit and left one shoulder bare. Her short spiky pink hair was bright and painful to look at. She looked crazy and Al was ready to damn his pride and scream bloody murder. For all he knew she could be plotting bloody murder. She took a step forward and before he could take in a breath to scream an equally young brunet appeared in the door way. Her lavender colored eyes widening in surprise as her face tinted pink.

"Luke!" The young brunet scolded. "You know that you aren't supposed to be in the same room as naked men! Poor Luis is still terrified of teddy bears!" The young brunet stomped inside and towed the pinket to the door. She gave her a - rather powerful looking - push and slammed the door behind her. Al stared at the back of the brunet's head and didn't know what to think, though gratitude was weaseling its way into first place. After all if Luke and teddy bears apparently terrify this Luis guy, who knows what she would do to traumatize Al with?

The brunet whirled around and her pink tinted face looked more like scarlet now. She bowed her head. "Forgive me master Alphonce! Master Elric sends his sincerest apologies for leaving you in such a disgraceful position!"

**Yeah sure he does. Don't think for a minute Edward pervert Elric that I will forgive you just because you send a sweet little girl to do your dirty work! Disgraceful indeed! Once I'm done with you your old reputation shall be completely forgotten with the one that I'm going to make for you! Oh how you will cower in fear you no good . . . !**

**. . . **

**Just take deep breaths Al, deep breaths. Remember what Osa said. Chanel your anger, think about bunnies and don't go crazy with power . . . we all remember what happened the last time . . **.

Al blinked until reality came back into focus and he was no longer seeing horrible visions of a certain pervert and melting candle wax. The brunet was closer now and by the look on her face Al's face had most likely been broadcasting his emotions. Osa always did tell him that his crazy expression was one that could chill bones, apparently it was, poor girl.

"W-will you untie me?" Al asked a sheepish smile on his face. She snapped back into action apparently as her body became ram rod straight and her face a shade of dark red that Al hadn't known existed until this moment.

"Y-yes! Forgive me master! Y-you just looked ummm . . ." 'Crazy' was left hanging in the air and Al nearly cringed. Damn and he really tried not to scare anybody this time! "N-never mind! Let's just get you untied!" She said abruptly. Her hands quickly and efficiently untied his bruised wrists and he quickly removed the evil vibrator from his body - wincing a little as it slid out - and with equal haste, removed the hated cock ring from his now flaccid member. There was something about having an eight year old staring at you that was a real turn off. Especially when one was a crazed nut.

An 'eep' sounded and made him remember that one of said eight year olds was still here. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself - though she had already seem all of him just now and the act at modesty was a little late in coming - before giving her a crooked smile. "Ummmm hi."

She blushed but gave a crooked smile of her own. "H-hello master Alphonce. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Rivan." Al felt his natural friendliness rush back to him as he gave her his brightest smile.

"It's I that should be sorry. After all I was the one in a most scandalous position; you were just trying to help me." Al grinned when she sputtered and her face mirrored one of unadulterated shock.

"N-no master Alphonce!" She squeaked. "It's all my fault! I should be use to it! After all I find master Elric is such positions all the time!"

Al's eyes narrowed at her last sentence. Yet another thing to punish Edward for. The list was getting long and Al decided that the bastard really did deserve everything anybody said about him.

Al's List:

1. Not believing in me

2. Being a pervert

3. molesting me

me up

5. being a pervert

I want him and leaving

7. being a pervert

8. Leaving me with a psychopath

9. humiliating me

10. being indecent in front of young children

**Perhaps forcing sexual relations with one's brother should go on that list too . . .**

11. Forcing sexual relations with one's brother

**Stupid Edward and his stupid kinky sexual desires!** Al growled but was suddenly taken out of his inner rant when a bundle of neatly folded clothes were pushed in front of him. He took them and grinned at Revan.

"Thanks." She blushed prettily before bowing and running out of the room, Al watched until the door closed with a low thud. He quickly got out of bed . . . and regretted it immediately. He let out a hiss at the slight soreness in his body, mostly his ass. He bit his lip and glared. Oh Ed would get his! He quickly - and gingerly - got dressed. He seemed to be wearing large pajamas. They were a pale peach color and felt like what he thought silk would feel against his skin. He tied his pants tightly - because they threatened to slip off his narrow hips - and rolled up the sleeves a little so that they weren't completely covering his hands. That done Al glanced at his booted feet. Ed hadn't taken them off while they were . . . while he was being perverted. Though Al wondered if this was because Ed had a boot fetish or because he'd forgotten they were there . . . Al hoped that it was the latter.

The high heeled boots were killing him though so he sat - carefully - on the bed and removed them. Leaving him bare footed except for his white socks. Al, after a moment took those off to deciding that he didn't want to dirty them. It was a habit really, after all in the orphanage they didn't have luxuries of buying ten pairs of socks or ten pairs of anything Al had kept everything as clean as he possibly could and even though he could probably afford those luxuries now - if Ed, the stupid pervert decided to believe him - that habit would probably be something that he would never grow out of.

Al placed the socks in his boots and placed his boots by the bed, Al then folded his clothes - glad that Ed hadn't ripped anything - and placed them on the made bed. Yes Al couldn't help himself and had straightened out the bed. Once he was pleased with his work he set off on his quest to find Ed and kill him for all the humiliation he was put through. . .

An hour had passed and Al was officially lost, he heard voices and started toward them thinking to ask for help when he froze completely.

"Did you here? Apparently somebody attacked the master's father's estate!" One maid cried.

"Yes and it appears that the same person attacked a small orphanage called . . . what was it?" The other asked, pondering.

Please, please don't be . . .

Sunny side orphanage! That was it!" The maid cried suddenly. "The owner was found dead and apparently their was a little boy found in a pool of blood, they think he was raped the poor thing. He was rushed to the hospital but they don't think he'll make it . . ."

"Oh how horrid! That poor boy . . ." the first maid whispered.

"Oh yes how horrid they say he was a pretty little thing with caramel colored hair . . ."

"Where is the exit?" Al screeched as he ran into the room, startling the young maids. They recognized him immediately as the 'special guest' and quickly pointed toward a door.

"That way leads to the main entrance."

Without another word to the two Al raced off, bare footed, sweating, and pale faced.

**Caramel hair . . . little boy . . . Sunny Side Orphanage . . . **

**RAPE . . . DON'T THINK HE'LL MAKE IT . . . POOL OF BLOOD**

Al choked on dry tears, as painful, chest aching sobs tried to break free. He ran past another door into the main entrance. Ed was there talking to some men, he looked frantic and then he froze when he saw Al. Al ran to him and then past. Al had to get to the door, to the hospital; to him He took nary two steps away from them before two strong arms encircled his waist and pulled his into a warm, familiar chest. Ed . . .

"Let me go!" Al screeched as he kicked and flailed. " . . . Oh God! You have to let me go!"

But Ed didn't let go, he held Al tight, not saying a word. Al slowly stopped struggling and broken sobs tore from him, the tears he held in trickled down his face.

"Shhhh Al, it's ok. I have paid the best healers to take care of him, he'll be okay. . . "Ed whispered as he pulled Al face first into his chest.

Al went slack and black stole his vision.

***Marway Hospital, Al's Hospital Room***

Al woke up and saw white. Not the soft serene white of snow but the crude, vulgar white of a hospital ceiling. He sat up, a tad too fast and placed a hand on his head, trying to stop the dizziness. A broken, pained moan tore through the eerie silence and Al turned quickly in its direction. His heart stopped.

. . .

He was off the bed and kneeling beside the other before he could register the thought. Dizziness forgotten, everything else was not important except the way the boy's chest lifted and fell slowly but steadily, the way his face twisted in slight pain, his pale face.

The young, lively boy that Al knew was gone or repressed, hidden. This boy was pale, his hair looking like it had lost all it's luster and Al would bet that if he were to open his eyes, that they would be dull and broken. Because he had been broken . . . torn . . . raped. Al sobbed as his hand took the smaller, cold, much more fragile hand in his warm one. Al tried to force his warmth into the younger boy, hoping that he could do something. The little hand tightened in his and he glanced up to see broken, dull eyes. Though their was a light in them, small, so small that Al had hardly seen it, but it was there and Al had some hope.

" . . . Al." He croaked.

Al gave him a gentle smile. "Hey there Sprint."

***Marway Hospital, unused Hospital room***

"Are you sure it's him, Edward?" Honehiem asked softy, as he sat cross ankles on the some-what comfortable chair.

"Yes." Ed replied, as he continued pacing, a hand subconsciously running threw his hair. "He looks like you did and his hair is the same shade as mine . . . his smile looks just like moms."

Ed stopped pacing, his eyes glued to the wall as if glancing at something just beyond it. "And now this . . . why would they attack his orphanage if it wasn't him? And . . . and . . ."

Honehiem sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. "That poor boy."

Ed turned to him, confused. It had taken an almost child like quality. "Why . . . ?"

Honehiem opened his eyes and glanced up at his son. "It was a sign, Edward. A warning. He wants Alphonce . . . he wanted that child to be Alphonce."

Ed became pale. He remembered the sight of the boy when he had first been brought into the hospital, pale and unconscious with dried tears on his face and blood leaking from his . . . Ed shuddered. That poor boy.

Honehiem looked away, staring at the wall with a blank expression. "Perhaps it would have been better if he had stayed dead."

***Some Place Dark***

A cruel unfeeling chuckle filled the room.

"Do you think he got our message boss?" A high pitched, nervous/excited voice asked.

A dark, throaty chuckle answered. "I would believe so, though I would have rather had the young Elric boy. He looks just like Honehiem did all those years ago. I can still remember his fearful look as he laid beneath me . . . I wonder if Alphonce will look the same? Mmmm . . . oh how I wish to find out."

He chuckled and the other man chuckled nervously as well. Then Father abruptly stopped. "Get on the bed, Groven."

The Groven paled. "B-but you said you wouldn't use me tonight if I did good!"

A dark smirk passed Father's features. "It is up to me weather you 'do good' or not, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." The Groven stuttered.

"Well then, Groven . . . get on the bed."

Groven released a sob as he complied. He shuddered at the sight of Father appearing above him.

'It'll be over soon . . . ' Groven thought/pleaded to himself silently. But Groven knew the truth, it was never over soon.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I didn't want to hurt Al or Sprint but I had too! It was part of the story! How do you think Father found out about Al so quickly? And who exactly is father? What is his relationship with Honehiem? You'll find out soon! . . . poor Groven . . . **


	5. Appearance Of Hoenheim

**Teasers and Takers**

**A/N: I feeeeel soooo bad for Sprint! My poor baby! You probably don't feel as outraged as I do because Sprint has barely come up in this story and you don't know him. Though he'll show up a tad more now and so the drama continues . . . oh and by the way my ocs will have parts in this story (Like Osa and Sprint.) I don't make up ocs for nothing . . . Oh and here's something . . . one of my ocs will turn traitor, who do you think it is and why? I assure you that it will SHOCK you! Love you oh and review.**

**Warnings: Citrus to all! This chapter contains Yaoi (Sooo obvious.), incest (both consensual and non con) angst, mentions of crimes, mention of rape and noncon shouta, slight depression and mentions of attempted suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to FMA the plots and ocs scattered around here, though, are mine. Love to all, kill Father for hurting MY Sprint! Anyways . . . forward!**

**(Chapter 5) Appearance Of Hoenheim**

Please love take my hand

Lead me out of the dark

Lead me away from the screaming

My love where is your hand

My love please I need you

My love where is your hand

My love please . . . I need you . . .

***Maraway Hospital - Al's room***

Sprint was timid in a way that Al was foreign to. He knew sadness, despair, anger. He could handle those well, but this, this emptiness . . . it felt as if it wanted to take him too. As if it wanted to shred his light and force him into the blinding darkness. Al was at a loss and he felt helpless. He couldn't protect Sprint, he couldn't console him, and he couldn't do anything! This had never happened before, Al could always make people smile, make them laugh, distract them from their tears but now . . . with somebody he held nearly above all others . . . he could do nothing.

"Al . . ." Sprint croaked softly, attempting to smile. He laid his shivering, sickly white hand over Al's hand and Al mentally berated himself. Al was the one that was suppose to console Sprint not the other way around!

"Sorry Sprint, you know how my mind's always wandering." Al smiled at Sprint, it was a strained smile, crooked and it didn't quite reach his eyes but he hoped that Sprint wouldn't recognize this. Sadly there was no such luck.

"Al . . . it's okay. I'm okay now, really. I don't, don't even remember what happened." Al knew that Sprint was lying. He saw the haunted look in the younger's lavender colored orbs, he saw the way Sprint carefully dodged his concerned gaze, and he heard the child's shuddering breaths. Sprint remembered everything; it would most likely be branded in his mind for some time now, if not forever . . .

Al couldn't help but shiver, why did this have to happen to Sprint? The kid already had a terrible past, and he seemed to finally begun to get over that. He was always so filled with life, his laugh was rich and unforced and he always made it his duty to cheer the rest up along with Al . . . why?

"Al really I'm Okay . . . AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Al jumped when Sprint started to scream. Sprints eyes were huge and terrified and he was starring at the door. Al swiftly turned around and saw a confused/concerned Ed standing at the door, in front of an older looking man, with glasses and pale blonde hair tied in a pony tail. That had to be Ed's . . . their father.

"Sprint what is it? God Sprint what's wrong?" Al cried trying to calm the young boy down but Sprint kept yelling and fighting off his comforting touches. Sprint screeched and shouted until doctor and nurses rushed in and injected something into the young boy's arm.

The boy became woozy and eyes were half shut. "... don't let him touch me... not again... please... "He whispered to Al before falling into unconsciousness.

Al whipped around to face Ed and his father, his face etched in barley contained rage. "Why the hell did he scream when he looked at you too?"

Ed looked confused and scared. "I-I don't know Al I don't know. . ."

"He screamed because he saw me." Hoenheim replied. "The man who raped the boy was without a doubt Father."

"Father..." Al asked softly his eyes twisting softly in confusion. Who was this 'Father' and why did he make his father so pale and stiff?

"Yes he goes by that now, but before he was Crevor. Crea was my twin brother, he was kind to me and we got along rather well. He had a way of drawing people to him; it might have been his charming demeanor or his bright smile. I don't really know but it was just something I accepted. I don't know what happened to change him so dramatically but one day he changed and he acted silent and closed in. He let nobody near him and stayed in his room. This went on for a while until on day he called me into his room and smiled at me, we talked and laughed and I thought he was back to normal."

His father face tightened and he walked over to a chair, plopping down on it a hand going throw his long pale hair. "He told me to call him 'Father' and he asked if I wanted to play a special game with him. We couldn't tell our parents or anyone else and even though I was nervous I nodded and went along with it. The games that he played as you to probably know were not games. He raped me and made me call him father or 'daddy' if he was feeling somewhat kind.

"With every year he became more violent and he experimented. I was seventeen when he began taking things to new heights, the last time he raped me I thought for sure he would kill and he might have. We were caught because he had been in a rush and hadn't made sure everyone was gone. Alfred, our tutor found us I was in a rather... well let's just say that it was obvious that I was VERY unwilling. He quickly got me and told our parents. Father disowned him and had planned to give him over to the authorities to have him hanged but brother escaped and I didn't want to look for him I was just glad to be free... I was such a fool...

"I was cold many months after that. Nothing seemed happy or bright anymore and I grew paranoid I thought I saw Crea... Father everywhere and there were times were I contemplated and attempted to end it all. Father is a cruel terrifying man that will find your weakness and use it against you. Mine was my love for him, it is normal I guess to adore your brother and think that he'll always protect you that he'll never hurt you... I truly didn't think he was capable of such evil... I-I still can't..."

Al was by his father in a second; he held the shivering man and massaged his back soothingly. His father wasn't crying but Al thought that the reason behind it was probably because his father couldn't cry and not because he didn't want to. Ed was still standing in the door, shaking in silent furry. That man 'Father' had defiled his father and broken him! He would be damned if he let the same thing happen to Al! Al was his little brother, he would protect him!

**Just like you protected him when you had him tied to the bed and forced to take your sick pleasures?**

Ed stiffened and horror rushed through him. He was no different then Father! Al had never wanted his attention in such a manor, he had begged, screamed repeatedly for Ed to stop... He had come to him with curious, nervous eyes and had looked so happy when Ed had said he believed him, he had taken advantage of him, he had taken advantage of sweet, angel like what if he hadn't actually hurt Al? It was rape none the less, he hadn't given the blonde a choice and it made him feel dirty. It was in his blood, the sickness that claimed Crevor and it was starting to control him. He shivered and couldn't make himself stop.

Al turned to look at Ed when his father had stopped shivering and nearly gasped. Ed looked so pale! He was shivering in the same manor that their father had been and he was looking toward the wall with wide, horror etched eyes that seemed to be looking at something far away. "Ed...?" He asked softly, breaking the eerie silence.

Ed whipped around to look at him, his eyes over flowing with tears. "Oh God Al... please, please forgive me, I-I never meant to hurt you I-I just... Oh God what have I done...!"

Al understood then. Ed thought that what he had done to Al earlier had been rape! B-but it wasn't right...? Rape was evil and vile and was suppose to hurt and demean. But what Ed had done hadn't done any of those things... it had been pleasurable, and while he had been unwilling in the beginning by the end he hadn't wanted it to stop... It hadn't felt evil or wrong no on the contrary it had felt right and he had to tell Ed that.

"Daddy?" Al asked abruptly, bringing a start out of Hoenheim. "Can you stay here with Sprint until the other kids get here? I think me and Ed should go home, and relax a bit, I really need a nap right about now..."

"Y-yes of course you can! That would probably be better actually..." Al got up and turned to walk to Ed. "Oh and Al?"

Al turned back questing. "I would prefer it if you call me Dad or Hoenheim... Daddy has bad memories attached to it." He answered softly, still a bit dazed to be seeing a son he had thought dead and that story hadn't helped.

"Well I guess we'll just have to make better memories won't we? Bye Daddy." Al announced his face breaking into a bright smile that took Hoenheim's breath away... he look and acted so much like Trisha and Crea before he changed... He smiled back crookedly and Al took hold of Ed's hand, dragging him in the direction of home... still barefooted.

Al was determined and it would have probably been better if he had put on shoes... the streets weren't exactly made for nude feet if you get what I mean...

**Owww, oww, oww, oww my feet really, really hurt! Stupid street! Stupid no good rough, not foot friendly side walk! And will you people stop staring at me! What haven't you ever seen two blonde guys holding hands, one of which being bare foot? ... okay probably not...**

They made their way back to the Elric mansion, the servants were flurrying about. Al glanced to his right feeling eyes on him. And was greeted with very familiar Safire eyes... Al shuddered before turning away and walking - perhaps speed walking would be a better way of phrasing it. Ed glanced in the direction that Al had been looking at, a confused frown marring his face. What was up with Al? Ed caught sight of a pinket with Safire eyes, he stared at her and she stared at him. She wasn't blinking... Ed shuddered and picked up the pace too.

**I really got to check on the people I hire... that chick looked psycho.**

They made their way up the stairs - much to the relief of Al's poor aching feet, the stairs ad hallway had carpet. Nice foot friendly carpet - and Al dragged Ed into Ed's room. He quickly threw Ed on his bed just as the door closed. Ed looked up at him with a confused expression, not moving from his sprawled position on his bed.

"It's time for my revenge." Al said with a smirk as he slowly approached Ed.

Ed paled and backed away until his back hit the backboard, he flinched and his voice came out tight, high pitched and stuttering. "R-revenge? A-Al I-I didn't mean to hurt you I-..."

Al smirked as he slipped on the bed, enjoying Ed's discomfort and obvious nervousness. "You tied me to the bed."

"Al..." Ed whimpered as Al's hands traveled to the belt that was still tied to the dashboard and tied his wrists together, tightly.

"You undressed me..." Al whispered into Ed's ear as his long dainty finger expertly unbuttoned Ed's shirt, hand hovering just above the fly of his snug pants.

"P-please Al..." Ed gasped as Al abruptly undid the button and pulled his pants down roughly, and threw them to an unknown corner of the room. Ed had gone commando.

"You touched me while I was vulnerable." Al continued as his fingers latched around Ed's hard, weeping member, causing the older blonde to gasp.

"Ohhhh." Ed moaned as he began to buck into Al's fisted hand, his eyes slipping close and his face tinting pink in pleasure.

"You made me beg." Al whispered as he moved the hand over Ed's member up and down slowly, his other hand located the lubricant that was still on Ed's bedside table and applied it generously to his fingers. He trailed his cold lubed fingers up Ed's thighs, giving the elder brother goose bumps and wrenching a gasp out of him.

"You made me plead." He whispered as one lubed finger traced Ed's clenching hole. Ed whimpered as he began to fidget.

"Al..." Ed moaned.

"ALPHONCE!"

Ed and Al froze. Al sat up and whipped around, the sight before him made him pail. Osa jaw nearly made contact with the floor and Winry was seething. For some reason Al had images of flying wrenches...

"Shit I probably should have locked the door..." Al mumbled.

"... No kidding Al." Ed replied dryly. "No kidding."

***Some place dark***

"Did you do what I asked?" Father asked the child standing across from him.

"Yes." The child answered unwaveringly.

"... Good. Then the stage has been set and if all goes to plan Alphonce shall be mine." Father replied, a cruel smirk twisting his features.

"All will go as plan Father." The child answered.

"I trust it will, go now... and call in Groven. He has... a special task to perform tonight..." Father said, chuckling softly.

"Of course Father." The child replied, the child walked out and nodded toward Groven who nodded back in a resigned way.

"Father wants you." The child said.

"Yes... " Groven replied and entered the room allowing the door to close behind him in a loud 'Thunk!' that vibrated across the desolate, nearly empty walls of the mansion.

**A/N: Sooooo who do you think the traitor is? It really will shock you promise, though it does make sense. I didn't just randomly choose an oc and go 'I'll make you the traitor!' nope there is a very valid reason and I'll give virtual cookies to anyone who comes up with the right answer! Hint: My childhood was lonely, my life is bitter, nobody loves me, and I can't seem to cry. Thank you for reviewing! Read and review my loves! **


	6. When Wrenches Fly

**Teasers and Takers**

**A/N: Hi... sorry for the wait! My life sucks and I haven't been able to post anything till now... Anyways, no guesses? None of you can guess who my traitor Oc is? Hmmmm... Hint number two! Innocence is in the eyes of those who have seen too much... Well I feel like an old scholar now! With that we press forward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... if I did it would be Elricest all the way... and Scar would constantly grope Roy... just saying...**

**Warnings: Flash backs, angst, drama, mentions of crimes, grieving**

**When Wrenches Fly (Chapter 6)**

***Elric Mansion, Edward's Room***

Alphonce stared at them, his finger still hovering over Ed's nude, clenching hole. Osa blushed rose red and turned to stare at the seemingly very interesting pale blue wall. Al wanted so badly to look at the wall too and foreign innocence but Winry's gaze couldn't - and Al didn't dare to even try - be broken. Ed twitched underneath him drawing Al's attention. Al realized then that he and Ed (Well Ed was the naked one but Al **_felt _**exposed.) were still very much exposed. He quickly - yet gently - maneuvered off of Ed and threw the blanket to cover the older blonde as he hastily moved to untie Ed from the bed, all the while staring at a fuming Winry.

Once released Ed carelessly threw off his covers causing an indignant squeak from Al. Ed walled over to where his pants lay and seemingly unbothered, slowly pulled them up. Ed buttoned his pants and walked back to Al leaving his shirt open, showing his glistening, tanned, well muscled chest. He sat next to Al, leaning back on his hands, sprawled rather comfortably looking unconcerned. Al hated Ed then, he himself was a breath away from shivering in fear.

**Stupid Edward.**

"W-Winry it's not what it l-looks like..." Al began nervously.

Her eyes flared her hand reached and grabbed a book from the shelf to her left. "NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?"

The book sailed nearly hitting the Elric brothers who flew apart to either side of the bed. Al looked terrified, his face paler then it ever was before, Ed's eyes flashed with challenge, a slightly insane smirk passing his features.

"Hah! You missed Winry! Off your game lately?" Ed cried as he pointed - rather dramatically - at her. Striking a triumphant pose, as if he had won some big duel. Al stared at Ed and Winry confused.

"Why you pervert! How **_dare _**you corrupt Alphonce!" She screeched as she sent another book flying in Ed's direction. Ed grinned manically as he ducked out of the way. Al watched wondering how long Ed could keep it up as Winry sent two more books toward his brother. After all Winry had a whole book shelf and... well anything in grabbing distance really while Ed had only energy to go with.

Al sneaked toward Osa who had moved away from the blonde when she started unleashing her attack on Ed, probably wary of being the next target of her blind fury. Osa blushed as Al neared him and Al feared that Osa might be disgusted with him. After all he knew Al was gay but he never saw Al with a guy, least of all like that! And then there was the fact that Ed was Al's older brother.

"Osa?" Al asked softly. "D-do I disgust you... not, not that I wouldn't understand! I-I mean he's my brother a-and we- we were uh..."

Osa glanced at him in surprised. Shock made his body stiffen. "N-no Al! It's just well... I didn't expect it and you, you were so uh assertive. I guess I always thought that you would be well... bottoming..."

Al's jaw dropped in shock. "That's all that surprised you?" Then his mouth formed a pout. "Wait why do you think I'd be bottom?"

"Uh..." Osa mumbled blushing. "Um well Winry said that Ed was a pervert and all and she told me how he looked at you and you're gay you know so..."

"Well yes I'm gay but he's my brother! Doesn't that disgust you at all?" Al asked incredulously.

"I saw a picture of him and even I can see that he's h-handsome, besides you two grew up not knowing that you were brothers, you didn't even know the other existed so it would make sense that you ummm don't see him as one so I thought something like this would happen..." Osa confessed blushing.

"What do you mean you expected it what do you take me for?" Al cried out, blushing scarlet.

"Uh..." Osa replied, swaying nervously on his feet.

"THAT'S IT! COME ON OSIRUS WE'ER GOING RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL THIS BASTARD!" Winry screeched as she threw the last book on the shelf at Ed. This on hit him and sent him sprawling on the floor with a 'Thump!'

"Uh, ok." Osa replied quickly following her as she walked out the door. She stopped abruptly and turned, nearly making Osa walk into her.

"Oh Al I almost forgot why I came here in the first place... 's funeral is in three days and the will, will be read the day after that... I'll take care of everything but during that time I think you should go see the rest of the kids... they're having a hard time right now, especially Cookie."

Al nodded his eyes misting over, he nearly forgot about everything. About Sprint and, in the little time with Ed everything had been ok... His eyes connected with Osa as he looked up, he saw the same grief and forced a smile on his face, for Osa's sake.

"I'll have the kids stay here so don't worry Al." Ed said abruptly, appearing next to Al, winding an arm around his waist and pulling him close... a tad too close and Al knew then that Ed was trying to piss him off and get his head away from the death all around him. Al wondering softly if this was how Ed dealt with all his problems, using sex to just forget. Ed's other hand grabbed his ass and Al momentarily forgot his musings on Ed's inner self.

"Damn it Ed! Don't touch me there you stupid pervert!" Al screeched as he struggled to get himself out of Ed's hold.

"That's it Al, fight off the oppressor!" Winry cheered on, striking her fist up in the air repeatedly.

Osa stared and stared...

***Some Place Dark (Flash Back 13 Years Prior)***

Heavy panting sounded in the small dark narrow corridors of the mansion as the young seven year old child ran away from the dark chuckling of the man that followed.

"Now, now where are you running off to young one?" The man asked in a dark chuckle as he increased his pace, drawing him closer and closer to the panicking child.

'No!' The child thought threw sobs. 'He can't catch me!'

Big, rough hands wrapped around the child's waist drawing out a terror filled screech. "Now we can't have you behaving this way can we beloved?" The man asked darkly.

"No!" The child screamed. "No please! Please!"

"This wouldn't have had to happen if you behaved." The older man scolded, a dark smirk passing his face.

"Please father please, Daddy stop!" The child screamed.

"Good fathers have to discipline their children, come along and if you behave maybe It'll be over quickly." The man commanded.

The child sobbed but his shoulders went slack as he followed his father into hell itself.

He tried to tell himself that it would be over quickly but he knew better it was never over quickly.

***End Flash Back***

It was an hour after Winry and Osa left and the brothers were getting ready to pick up the kids at the orphanage.

Al stared at the water of the bath. Glancing at his reflection tiredly. His muscles were sore and his feet ached. They were still sensitive from when he idiotically ran to the hospital with out shoes. Al sunk deeper in the water. He was going - with Ed because Ed had become rather over protective of him - to pick up Cookie and Lizzie. Al felt nervous about seeing Cookie. Out of all of them Cookie was the one most attached to Mrs. Lavon. Then there was Lizzie, Al didn't know how she would react. Would she think to blame him for it? After all if it wasn't for him then the orphanage would have never been attacked and Sprint would be ok and Mrs. Lavon would still be alive.

Al felt the self hatred spike up again. He hated himself for being Alphonce Elric. If he were just 'Al' then Father wouldn't have even looked toward the orphanage. If he was just 'Al' then he wouldn't have needed to experience death so early, or have to force a smile on for the rest of them. But it remained that he wasn't just Al. He was Alphonce Elric and Father wanted him. He knew that, there was no other reason to attack the orphanage he used to live in or rape and kill the people that he was close to.

No Father wanted him and he felt a sickness crawl up his throat when he thought of the reasons why. To rape him, break him, torture him, and make him wish that everyone still thought he was dead. Al wondered why Father was that way. Why did he want to hurt people like that, why had he raped children and his own brother? Al couldn't ever see himself hurting others, especially Ed. Even though Ed was a pervert who constantly molested him, Al felt affection toward the other boy which he was starting to expect was love.

Al sighed and forced himself out of the luke-warm water. This was no time to be thinking he had to get Lizzie and Cookie out of that orphanage and into the mansion where they would be safe. Or at least as safe as one could get with a psychopath on the loose.

Al stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel he dried off quickly and shrugged into the clothes his brother had provided for him. They were a little big for him but he preferred that to the snug clothes he had on before, maybe Ed would stop molesting him if his body wasn't bluntly on display. Al walked out of the bathroom and saw Ed lounging on the bed, hands tucked behind his head, eyes closed. Al knew he wasn't sleeping though.

"Ed... it's really nice of you, you didn't have to do that." Al whispered as he shuffled where he stood. He didn't know what to do. If he sat next to Ed, would Ed think that was his way of asking for sex? Probably.

"Do what?" Ed asked. Al nearly jumped three feet in the air; he glanced to where Ed was still lying motionlessly on the bed. It was like he had never spoken... freaky.

"Uh... well you didn't need to let them stay here... the orphans." Al replied as he crept slowly toward Edward.

Ed cracked an eye open and looked at Al, he closed it again and sighed before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. He finished and placed his arms down, getting up he walked toward the door.

"That man is part of my... our family Al. I very much have to solve this, not only for the sake of the safety of those children and us but for our family name. There are already enough rumors floating around I'd rather not tarnish it more with the crimes of that psychopath. Now come along."

Al blinked at the slightly defeated tone in his brother's voice. He quickly followed after Ed. The Elric brothers made their way out of the mansion and got into the carriage waiting outside. Al stared out the window a dread blinding him from the beauty outside. Something was horribly wrong; he felt it to his bones. When the carriage stopped Al threw open the door, not even waiting for the driver to open the door. He heard Ed yell after him but Al kept running, his heart in his throat.

Al ran threw the broken and now door less doorway. He ran down the desolate hallway and when he stepped foot in the doorway to the sitting room he froze almost like he had hit an invisible force field. Their in the sitting room sat a replica of Hoenhiem but with paler blonde hair. He dressed regally and sat cross legged in an arm chair, Cookie sat on his lap a knife to his throat, one of Father's hands rubbing Cookie's thigh softly as his soulless eyes borrowed into Als. Another man stood in a darkened corner a gun pointed at Lizzie who knelt on the ground gagged and bound, a big ugly bruise marring her once flawless face, her eyes were wide, tearful and terrified.

"Al..." Cookie sobbed softly as Father's hand crept closer to his crouch. "Help."

**A/N: Welllll? Sorry for ending in such a dramatic moment... I thought it was a pretty good place to stop. I have the rest of the story planned out, it will be eleven chapters. The story officially finishes at chapter nine; there will then be an Epilogue and an Extra chapter which is a threesome PWP time-skip! You'll just have to see who will be the third person... *hint* I don't write het or anything relating to it very often. **


	7. A Trade

**Teasers and Takers**

**A/N: It's been very long, too long really and I am very sorry, things got in the way new plot bunnies attacked all that terrible stuff. Well I've made one change to the story the smut filled extra chapter will be a smut filled one-shot instead called An Explicit Love Affair and it will be published after this story has been completed which shouldn't be too far into the future. Also, finally a guess! Here is the hint: The traitor Oc doesn't have to be a main one, think of all the Ocs I've scattered randomly throughout the story, okay.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Explicit Content, Slight Bondage, Shouta (Pedophilia), Non Con, Cursing, Rape, Murder, Minor Character Death, Depression, Suicidal thoughts and/or actions, Ocs, Het and Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter Seven: A Trade**

Al never once in his young life assumed that he would ever be more than an orphan boy who got the other kids adopted and maybe got a job as a store clerk. He never once expected - or wanted - to be the target of his brother's sexual intentions, dressed in tight, expensive clothing, face murder and rape or become the obsession of a man that resembled his actual father so much it was frightening, the whole experience was frightening.

He was though and right now his sole parent figure was dead, his actual parent was traumatized by the man that had raped one of his friends, threatening the others, and was currently trying to stake a vicious claim on him.

He never wanted any of it; a simple life was all he asked for. And Happiness, but it seemed like life wanted to torture him, wanted to thrust the opposite in his face. Life wasn't fair, he heard that line so many times before but they never said that life could be so cruel; that everything he ever wanted, ever dared to dream could he ripped from his hands and replaced with a sick, twisted version of his worst nightmares.

Al didn't even have the energy to be angry he was just so scared.

"Let them go!" Al shouted desperately as Ed held him back. He wanted to run over and wretch Cookie from Father's evil grasp but Ed was holding him back and Al knew deep within his still sane mind that even if Ed wasn't holding him back there wasn't any real chance that he would be able to free Cookie and escape without an injury.

Father smiled an icy, practiced looking smile and Al froze his heart beating ten times its normal rate. That man couldn't possibly contain a soul, in that hollow chest, he just couldn't. "Well of course Alphonse, there is no need to scream. You should not fear I will return them to you."

Ed glared at him, his eyes openly hostile, "Really? Why is it that I just can't seem to believe you?"

Father's eyes dragged over to Ed his face morphing into a disgusted, purely evil look before settling into an indifferent look, "You boy seem to not know your manners, it makes sense that you are Hoenhime's son, my brother never knew how to behave... it was up to me to... punish him."

The insult Al may have been able to cope with but the evil light in the man's eyes as he all but smiled about 'punishing' his father through him off the edge, "You monster! Al hissed, "You evil, soulless, inhuman thing, don't you dare speak of my father that way!"

Father looked at him a patent smile on his face, "Perhaps you too need to be punished then, Alphonse. I do wonder if you make the same face as my beloved Hime did as he was punished."

Father leaned forward a bit, "His eyes overflowing and red, his face tear stained and oh so open, you could read everything he was on his face like a book, he'd go red then pale then white like a sheet. He'd scream too, so loudly it makes me shiver thinking of it tell me Al would you scream?"

This time it seemed that Ed was holding both Al and himself back, his face growing a dark burgundy in seemingly endless rage. "I won't let you won't fucking touch Al you bastard, you demon!"

Father rolled his eyes at Ed, as if Ed was behaving childishly. "You are so very, loud Edward. I am right here there is no need for such hostility."

If Edward had the powers to maim with a glare then Father would have been long dead. "Just let them go, you disgusting beast!"

Father smiled and began to stroke a quivering, Cookie's hair, like a person would do to a pet lap dog. "Yes of course but you see I am a man of business so I can't just give them to you for free my dearies, tell you what why don't we trade?"

Alphonse watched him apprehensively, "Trade?"

Father smiled widely, making everyone in the room shiver in fear, "Yes, Alphonse for the lives of these two orphans."

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief, "You even dare to ask such a thing to me?"

Ed's voice was quiet and icy and dark, Al had never heard him act this way before. It made him shiver and Al could see that even Father seemed to react to Ed's tone of voice, his eyes narrowing and his hands tightening over Cookie's body.

"Well now, it's him or them, I don't really mind which option you choose I will have Alphonse in the end." Father said this maliciously, the fake smile gone and Al could see the real evil that was that man.

Al was scared, it was the truth. This man frightened him beyond everything. Terrified him so much till his bones were aching and Alphonse wanted to be a little selfish and not say what he was about to say but Al couldn't be selfish and it seemed that everyone in the room knew it.

Father was smiling, Cookie was mouthing a tear ridden no over and over again, Lizzie was shaking her head vigorously and Ed, well Ed stopped him before he could do it.

"You can't have Al but what about we make another trade? Them for me," The room was so quiet for a second, a pin could drop and everyone would hear it. Al's scream pierced the air.

"No!"

It wasn't a threat, or a plea, not even a denial, it was a statement. Clear like water, like ice, like a mirror that only reflected what it saw, Al wasn't about to let Ed go and Ed knew it, he also knew though that he didn't have a choice.

"What do you say Father?" Ed asked, ignoring Al.

"I said no!" Al shouted as he walked to look at his brother's face. Ed slammed a hand in his chest, causing a surprised, pained gasp to escape Al as he fell to the floor, landing on his elbows painfully.

Ed turned his face to look at Al with the darkest expression Al had ever seen, "Shut up!" He roared bringing the room into an almost living, pulsing silence.

Al laid there frozen and hurting. He knew Ed was just trying to protect him, that this was just supposed to keep him from arguing but just like the bruise he was sure was marring his skin his heart was stained and by God it hurt.

Ed stared at Father who smirked at him and raised an eyebrow at his display, "So what will it be?"

Father chuckled, "It will be fun to break such resolve. I accept your offer Edward."

In the next five minutes several things happened.

Edward stepped forward with a look on his face that screamed disgust. Maybe that was fear in his eyes, deeply hidden behind all that rage and hatred, a real, pure kind of fear that changed his demeanor slightly revealing that he was still that little blonde boy that no one else seemed to see.

Father smiled at him, not a fake, plastic smile or the hideously vulgar one but one of triumph that was scarier than anything Al had ever seen.

Cookie was still a child, still scared, still trembling slightly more than just slightly and his eyes tried to catch Al's, a begging, fearful gaze that both wanted him to rescue him and run away at the same time.

Lizzie was frightened as well but her fear was an adult fear which was vastly different from one of a child's. She knew more, saw more cruelty, knew things that she should never had needed to know and unlike a child who saw fear in a monster view, coherent and physical she saw it as something that couldn't be grasped, something that you just couldn't run from and in many ways that was much more chilling.

Al saw everything as if he was in a place where time slowed and his muscles slept somewhere, dormant. He couldn't seem to move to shoo a fly away nor to save his life. Like he wasn't against the devil himself, Al felt utterly helpless. He wasn't a superhero and this wasn't a movie, he may not escape alive and he definitely wouldn't escape un-traumatized, so many hadn't lived to see the next day's light and many more saw the sun in a dimmer, darker, colder light than they ever had.

Father reached forward like a vampire claiming its victim, his hand clamped down on Edward's shoulder drawing a gasp out of the boy as he was pulled into Father's arms. Cookie had been hurled from Father's hands a moment before, sent tumbling to the ground and into Al's lap, Al held him close, his arms having closed over the small, shivering frame instinctively.

A dark chuckle rained from Father's mouth as he put pressure onto a certain place of Edward's neck causing a pained sound to release from his throat before he became entirely limp, "Groven now."

Father then turned on his heal with Edward carried bridal style in his arms toward the back exit of the room, utterly calm.

Al looked up at the bland, nearly relaxed tone Father had used and saw a glimmer of golden hair and blue eyes on a reasonably young, muscular, red leather adorned body before something was hurled at them that made Al visibly flinch. It hit the ground with a soft 'crack!' and a musky kind of smoke appeared, filling the room frightfully fast. The smoke was thick and opaque and tears appeared in Al's eyes.

Nearly a second Al thought that he would choke to death when strong, familiar arms gripped himself and Cookie, half dragging half carrying the boys out of the beaten orphanage and out of immediate danger. Al was blinded by the harsh sunlight and his already abused eyes ached painfully.

"Al!" Winry called in panic, "Al are you Ok, where is Edward!"

Al half groaned, half sobbed, his eyes opening to reddened, tearing slits, "They have him Winry!" Al croaked, "God Winry they have him!"

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but if you read my note then you know why, if you haven't then here's the explanation: I got a new laptop like a month ago and transferred everything from my old crappy one to it. Afterward I deleted everything, a week later I had gotten out of my semi – writer's block and was ready to finish this chapter but I couldn't find the first half of this chapter, the outline nor the ending which I already wrote… I looked everywhere but couldn't find it and got really, really depressed since I couldn't remember most of it and I really liked the way I chose to write the ending and this chapter. Just recently though I found that I had saved everything onto my email – because I am not a total idiot – and *happy days are here again oh happy days* I finished this chapter! The ending shouldn't be too far ahead and hopefully my updates won't be too bad, do tell if this was good Ok?**

**Also this was supposed to be posted on Monday but I couldn't find any time because I was working on my History and English essays, both of which are done now. Expect the next chapter in like two weeks maximum.  
><strong>


End file.
